bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Takachiho
Mr. Takachiho Big Brain |race = Human |height = 5'4" (162.56 cm.) |weight = 110 lbs. (50 kg.) |age = 13 |likes=Technology, robotics, science, anime, Honey Lemon, Marys Iosama |occupation = Adventurer Superhero Student Government agent |affiliations = Big Hero 6 Japanese government Giri |family =Maemi Takachiho (mother) Tomeo Takachiho† (father) |friends = Baymax Honey Lemon Go-Go Tomago Silver Samurai Sunfire Mr. Oshima Sunpyre Ebon Samurai Furi Wamu Fred Wasabi No-Ginger Marys Iosama Keigi Iosama |debut = Sunfire & Big Hero 6 #1 |designer(s) = Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, David Nakayama }} Hiro Takachiho is a young super-genius who is the leader of the Big Hero 6 team and creator of Baymax, his personal shape-shifting robot bodyguard. Background Hiro Takachiho was born to wealthy industrialists Maemi and Tomeo Takachiho and was raised in the rich Tokyo suburb of Yōga, City of Setagaya. Hiro was gifted with super-intellect, a trait that his parents recognized and had him enrolled into pre-school at age 2. As Hiro grew up, he was soon recognized as one of the world's most brilliant child prodigies and was accepted into the private Tesuka Advanced Science Institute. It was there that young Hiro's aptitude for invention was discovered. For one of his school projects, he invented Baymax, but at some point during this, Tomeo passed away, so Hiro put his father's memories and feelings in Baymax's consciousness to fill the void left in his heart, causing Baymax to become more than just a companion. Although he is only an adolescent, he is a visionary theoretician and accomplished machinesmith who has already made several breakthroughs in fields such as robotics, computer science, synthetic polymers, geology, biology and communications. Personality Hiro is a brilliant child prodigy because of his gifted intellect. However, he is still young, so he must deal with the transition from child to adult as he grows up, from experiencing depression to learning how he can cooperate with others. Hiro is overall heroic and possesses a sense of integrity. He greatly cares about his parents, as the death of his father was what motivated him to build Baymax to have a father figure. At times however, Hiro feels isolated from others because of his intellect, making it difficult to communicate with other children from his age. Hiro idolizes Sunfire and has a crush on Honey Lemon. Appearance Hiro began with a bowl haircut, plain t-shirt and jeans during his early appearances, but in the 2008 comic series, he sports an anime-styled haircut (inspired by Samurai Champloo's Mugen),Big Hero 6 #1 a Yoshimuri Giants tee, jacket and Sketchers-type shoes. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Hiro has no powers, but he is extraordinarily intelligent, being proficient in many fields of science and technology, with a focus on biology, physics, and robotics. He has been classed as one of the smartest people on Earth. He is highly resourceful and has remarkable ingenuity with his tools available. Hiro is also a gifted tactician and strategist, making him a valuable asset in coordinating battles. Hiro is an excellent engineer and mechanic, having invented a number of different tools and robots (including Baymax) and is capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. Equipment *'Core Cyber Network (CCN):' Hiro's CCN is a mobile personal area computer network used for communication among his various mechanical devices. The CCN is also connected to many of his inventions. Hiro can also summon Baymax since the robot is directly linked to the CCN. *'Bio-Atomic Parcel Detector (B-APD):' This device is capable of pinpointing human-sized nuclear reactors. *'EMP Gun:' Hiro created an electro-magnetic pulse gun to break into the Giri HQ. *'Flight Suit:' Used when he met Alpha Flight and chased X the Unknowable, it also has blasters that helped him destroy stones to save people under rubble. *'Electric Gloves:' When he was brainwashed into attacking Alpha Flight, Hiro used a pair of blue electric gloves to fight them. *'Virtual Reality Projector:' A holographic projector that can produce a comprehensive recreation of past events based on information from various data streams. *'Battle Suit:' Hiro later used an armored suit with a variety of weapons and tools. This suit also granted him limited flight and firepower capabilities. The suit was not actually built by Hiro, as he mentions he got a rumor that its design was from Reed Richards. *'Cyber-glasses:' Hiro's glasses have a cybernetic video display that can connect to an assortment of computer networks. Whatever Hiro sees and hears with the glasses can also be uploaded into Baymax's databanks. History At age 13, Hiro mourns the "death" of Sunfire and was enlisted into Japan's superhero team the Big Hero 6 due to his intelligence. Mr. Oshima sends the team's initial leader, Silver Samurai to recruit him, and he approached Hiro's mother Maemi for permission to have him join the team, but she refused due to her desire for her child to live a normal life. Silver Samurai then approached Hiro directly, but the boy also refused to participate. Hiro then finds out that Sunfire is alive thanks to his Bio-Atomic Parcel Detector, which was considered "impossible" technology according to Baymax. The duo go meet him at a temple and see that half of his body was pitch-black due to an experiment done to him, but then a fight starts when Sunfire cannot control his powers and Baymax's programming attacks in defense. They're interrupted when Silver Samurai, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon arrived and took Sunfire to the Giri Headquarters for examination. However, Hiro and Baymax return home to find that Hiro's mother was abducted by the Everwraith, who then orders Hiro to break into the Giri office to obtain information about Sunfire. Hiro is stopped by the Big Hero 6 members, and after explaining the situation, he asked for their help. After joining forces with the team, they fight Everwraith and soon Sunfire joins the fight. Sunfire uses his atomic fire powers to defeat Everwraith, seemingly killing him and himself as well. Then, the rest of the members mourn him once again, but when they leave, Hiro sees that Sunfire comes back, knowing that he would always find a way to survive. Hiro decides to join the team, and soon move their base of operations to Cool World Amusement Park. The team is attacked by X the Unknowable, and Hiro decides its best to call Sunfire for help, who at the time had gone back to Canada to get answers about the experiments he suffered. The superhero team Alpha Flight and Sunfire go to Japan and help defeat X, with Sunfire deciding to stay in Japan afterwards. With Sunfire back, the team clean the name of Silver Samurai's Clan Yashida and take down organized crime. Sometime later, Crimson Cowl sent out supervillains to install weather modulators around the world and create meteorological disasters. In Tokyo, a blizzard was caused, so Hiro, Silver Samurai and Baymax helped by saving as many people as they could. Hiro then continues to maintain a civilian life and attends classes at the Tesuka Advanced Science Institute, although his teachers and classmates are unaware that he moonlights as a secret agent. Sunfire leaves Big Hero 6 to join the X-Corporation in India, while Silver Samurai returns to his villainous life after his leadership in Clan Yashida was stolen, so Hiro is appointed as the team's new field leader. With the incomplete team, they face a villain naming himself Deadline, who manages to take over Big Hero 6's base until Honey Lemon escapes through her Power Purse and returns with a young extra-dimensional princess called Lumina. They manage to beat Deadline with Lumina's help, so she joins the team under the name Sunpyre, honoring Sunfire's deceased sister who had used the same codename. Hiro then increases their base's security and locks the device that Deadline created to try destroying Japan. Soon, they meet their new sixth member, Ebon Samurai, after Ebon tried to find Silver Samurai attempting to kill him. When Ebon finds out that Silver Samurai had apparently died, he decides to stay with Big Hero 6. The new incarnation of the team meet new members of Alpha Flight when they're brainwashed and controlled into going to Canada to attack them. After Alpha Flight help them break free from the mind control, they return to Japan and seek the people responsible for it. Hiro and the team, as well as other Japanese superheroes, later appear in a conference announcing to work closely with the Japanese government, upon the end of the superhuman Civil War in the U.S. The Big Hero 6 would see another shake-up when Sunpyre needed to go back to her homeworld to free it from villains that had taken over, while Ebon Samurai finds out that Silver Samurai lives and so he returns to his vengeance quest. Big Hero 6 then recruits new member Wasabi No-Ginger and one day Hiro sees a mysterious crash in the coast of New York that he decides to investigate. His school is soon attacked by Gunsmith, Brute and Whiplash, with him unable to fight because otherwise his cover would be blown. He is almost frozen by Gunsmith, but is saved by Principal Miyazaki. Miyazaki and other students are saved by Honey Lemon, while the rest of Big Hero 6 fight the villains. After the villains are beaten, Hiro has to go with the rest of the students while his teammates leave. Later that day, he uses a holographic recreation of the scene and notices that the attack was just a diversion for a robbery that took place in a nearby bank at the same time, then Furi Wamu hacks into Hiro's system and explains the situation. Big Hero 6 and Furi are then sent to America while undercover to protect Dr. Iosama and his daughter, Marys, while Dr. Iosama researched an item that the villain trio were looking for. In New York, Big Hero 6 meet their last new member, Fred. Both Hiro and Marys develop interest on each other, but are interrupted when Big Hero 6 encounter Badgal and find that Furi Wamu, Dr. Iosama and Honey Lemon were possessed by Badgal and turned into her minions, which were the villains they faced in Japan. After Badgal's defeat, the team helps fixing the spaceship that Hiro had found about before, but the team is stopped in the U.S. until Furi makes a deal with the authorities and are allowed to return to Japan. They are later contacted by Spider-Man, Black Widow and Silver Sable, who announce that most of the world had turned against Spider-Man because Doctor Octopus deviced a plan to save the ozone layer that Spider-Man wanted to stop, since he knew it was actually another malevolent plan but the Avengers had been defeated by the Sinister Six and only they could help him now. Big Hero 6 and other heroes of the world help him destroy Octopus' missiles and his Octobots in different parts of the planet, then later BH6 go back to Japan where another base was guarded by Everwraith after he had allied with Doc Ock. With the help of the Giri, Big Hero 6 defeat Everwraith again, capturing him and destroying the missile, then Spider-Man eventually defeats Octopus. Etymology *'Takachiho' - "Takachiho" (高千穂) is the name of a town located in the Miyazaki Prefecture in Japan. Funnily enough, Honey Lemon's last name is "Miyazaki" and Hiro is known to have a crush on her. Trivia *Besides Sunfire, Hiro is a fan of Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, as both are also super-geniuses. Gallery Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) members Category:Superheroes Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters